Protectors: Extinction
Protectors: Extinction is an epic superhero film directed by Steven Spielberg and written by my friend John O'Neill. It is the 6th installment of The Smash Studios Cinematic Universe. It is canonically the 28th installment and Chapter 6 of Phase 4. Rated 18 for strong bloody violence, very strong language and threat. Runtime: 3 hrs 10 mins ( 190 mins ) Plot: On the planet Genesis, the mad titan Extinction frees himself from captivity and slaughters the entirety of the Elder Warriors. He then frees his old team The Galactic Purgers ( Vengeance, Ant-Lioness ( who’s on Komaria ), Fenrir, Purgatory, Azhul ( who’s also on Komaria ), Death, Xihuitl, Gargoyle, Blood Wraith, SuperCano, Vorken & Angel Of Death ) and they steal The Cosmic Eye, one of The Eyes Of Moros which can transport planets and travel through space. Extinction then sets course for Earth to greet his old friend Doppleganger. When Extinction arrives on Earth, he destroys the corpse of Destruction 2.0., who was killed while fighting Cyberspace, the leader of the superhero team Deathstorm, who then teams up with his former enemy Günter and they fight Extinction. After an intense fight, Extinction sends both Cyberspace & Günter hurling towards Earth. Günter saves Cyberspace and they both vow to stop Extinction. 1 week earlier, the superhero team Protectors ( Raptor, Thunderbird, Tank, Man-Wolf, Tiger, Wolfbane, Samurai, Parkour, 1-Shot, Captain Boom, Pink Lightning, Van Helsing, Fear & Agent ) train their newest member Skullface. They all then go to an annual memorial for their deceased team member Ghost and other heroes who have died. Agent W. arrives and informs the Protectors that they must save the world from the forces of evil that is coming. The Protectors join forces with the superhero teams Doomforce ( Dawn-Thief, Minotaur, Captain Sword, Switchblade, High-5, Fist-Bump, Platinum, Arrow, Evets & Gunslinger ), Strange Squad ( Ravenger Rhino, Blacksmith, Mr. Universe, Timeline, Captain Llamacho & Jellyfish ), Marines ( Great-White, Hellray, Siren, Lipleuroden, Emperor Penguin & Bullshark ) & Warriors ( Morpheus, Minarok, Novo, Triphook, Slicer, Rogue, Megammo, Monk, Hercules, Omnipotent, Hermes & Poseidon ). They then prepare to go to the planet Komaria. While Minarok goes to meditate, he decides to warn everyone including his son Cyberspace about Extinction. When he comes back, he discovers that everyone has left and that Extinction had arrived and has killed most of the heroes. Extinction then steals The Shadow Eye, which can summon armies and dangerous abilities. Meanwhile the superhero team Deathstorm ( Cyberspace, Captain Plasma, Hybrid, Impact, Gigabyte, Titan, Claw, Wreckfest, Roadkill, Talon, Goliath Beetle, Anubis, Simian, Purple Phantom, Lightspeed, Darkmist, Doomsword, Firewall, Captain Jetpack, Cuboid, Bronze Crowbar & Buzzwing ) has joined forces with the mercenary team The Venom Brotherhood ( Vampire Cat, Dart, Warhead, Queen Komodo, Blood Falcon, Burnace, Liger, Blood-Rage, Bullet Ant, Doomkill, Gunter, King Cobra, Poison & Bear-Trap ). They are all ambushed by an army of villains ( Creeper, Armageddon, Demon, Hydrobomb, Blood Lightning, Snowstorm, Anti-God & Thunderbolt ). The superhero Dark Marvel arrives and they all journey through Righteous City after an intense fight. Cyberspace is seriously injured in the process and wakes up in a medical bay with his allies by his side. Günter then introduces him to the team The Darkflamewatch ( Epic, Steampunk, Black Tiger, Patriot 1, Lone Wolf, Deathwalker, Power X, & Plasmo ). Cyberspace also meets Ant-Lioness, a member of The Galactic Purgers and Extinction's granddaughter, who wants to rebel against him. She then explains that Extinction plans to use The Eyes Of Moros for world domination. In order to fight the upcoming threat, everyone decides to work together to build a portal to the Explorer's universe and Captain Plasma, Cyberspace's teammate and girlfriend, discovers that she's pregnant with his child. Deathstorm meets the Cyborgs ( Matter, Tengu, Gordy & Samou ) and they make a plan to go to the planet Ancientopia in order to protect The Quantum Eye, which can control time, before Extinction arrives. But Extinction arrives first and an epic fight ensues. Extinction steals The Quantum Eye. Extinction then unleashes his army on Earth and escapes. The superheroes then hurry to Earth. On Earth, The Protectors are fighting The Galactic Purgers. They are then brainwashed to fight each other. The mercenary team The Saviours ( Liberator, Purple Bullet, Green Dragon, Judge & Jury, Calvary, Bear-Zurker, R.E.X., Wyvern, Razorback, Primal, Dr. Frost & Vulcano ) then arrive and an epic fight ensues. After their battle, everyone then decides to plan their next move. Blacksmith makes Cyberspace a powerful weapon in order to kill Extinction. The heroes are then greeted by The Explorers ( Chase McCaine, Amy Matthews, Alan Matthews, Gordon Turnley, Graverobber, Logan Denholm, Dan Quinten, Boz'tcha, Billy Bates, Johnny Brown, Bob Pratt, Trax, Janice Smith, Roxanne Oakley, Nitrox & Solus ) , Secret Protectors ( Black Mamba, Rook, Titanium Gauntlet, Chimera & Hellhound, ), Monsters ( Werepire, Fang, Mothman, Loch Ness, Sasquatch, Frankenstein's Monster & M.E.D.U.S.A. ), Elementals ( Water, Sand, Inferno, Wind, Earth & Life ), Street Fighters ( Black Bandit, Nightwatcher, Photosensisys, Jawbreaker, Cage, Bad-Ass & Molecule ) and other allies ( Agents W. & 0, Malware, Serpent, Frightmare, Hellbound, Gignanto, Corrin, Jet, Omegasaurus, Squidominator & Sunblast ). They then all come up with a plan to defeat Extinction once and for all. The heroes then split into 5 teams before going their separate ways, each having an epic battle with Extinction: Team 1 will defend Earth and it's cities. Team 2 will go to Komaria to take back The Shadow Eye. Team 3 will remain in space, but later go to Ancietopia to take back The Quantum Eye. Team 4 will be Cyberspace's army, who’s planning to recruit The Explorers. & Team 5 will go to Righteous City to protect The Crystal Eye, which can travel to different dimensions. Deathstorm, Doomforce & Cyborgs are hurrying to Earth until their ambushed by Extinction's army. More heroes are killed in the process. Angered, everyone decides to pursue Extinction. On Hope Coast, Extinction congratulates his team for defeating the heroes and sees The Crystal Eye being extorted. Everyone then arrives for an epic showdown with Extinction. After an intense fight, Extinction grabs The Crystal Eye and wipes out everyone except for Lightspeed and Chase. They then decide to go back in time to a few months ago to warn everyone about Extinction. Lightspeed & Chase warn everyone about Extinction. Lightspeed explains that Extinction was created by the Elder Warriors, but they slaughtered his family and he vowed revenge. Everyone then trains hard for the fight of their lives. Back in the present, the main events have changed and everyone who died is brought back to life. On Hope Coast, all the heroes have been defeated by Extinction, who begins to morph Genesis into another dimension. Morpheus shows Extinction all the crimes and the amount of genocide he’s committed. This enrages Extinction and he kills ¾ of the heroes, which enrages Cyberspace and he fights Extinction alone. Due to their fight, Cyberspace & Extinction are stuck in a wormhole and they talk about the philosophy of the universe. This causes Cyberspace to let go of everything and he and Extinction fight. Extinction then escapes and Cyberspace is rescued by Dark Marvel. When Cyberspace wakes up, he discovers that few heroes & villains have survived and that Dark Marvel is missing in space. While The Protectors hold mass funerals for everyone who died, Cyberspace tells Captain Plasma that he's going to find Extinction to exact revenge on him and promotes her as the new leader of Deathstorm. Before leaving, Captain Plasma tells Cyberspace that she's pregnant and encourages him to go, saying that the others will be fine and that they'll all be there in the end. Cyberspace ( now called The Legendary Outlaw ), sets out with Günter & Steampunk to find Extinction to avenge their fallen allies. In 3 end credit scenes: Extinction is now the emperor of Genesis after the battle on Hope Coast. Doppleganger asks if he should break Trillion out of prison. Extinction refuses, saying that everything is going according to plan ( Void‘s plan ). Dark Marvel is revealed to be alive and is still trapped in space and opens his eyes. & an alien called Korlak discovers that the Explorers have survived the battle on Hope Coast and calls for reinforcements. Cast: x = who dies. �� = who lives. Team 1: Ben Affleck as Raptor ( x ) Gal Gadot as Thunderbird ( x ) Dwayne Johnson as Tank ( x ) Karl Urban as Skullface ( �� ) John Cena as Man-Wolf ( x ) Chris Evans as Tiger ( �� ) Donnie Yen as Samurai ( x ) Zac Efron as Parkour ( �� ) Samuel L. Jackson as 1-Shot ( �� ) Mark Ruffalo as Agent ( x ) Alicia Vikander as Black Mamba ( x ) Zendaya as Titanium Gauntlet ( x ) Jackie Chan as Monk ( x ) Henry Cavill as Hercules ( x ) Darin De Paul as Minotaur ( x ) Jennifer Lawrence as High-5 ( x ) Anthony Mackie as Fist-Bump ( x ) Liam Hemsworth as Gunslinger ( x ) Ashley Johnson as Timeline ( x ) Dan Stevens as Loch Ness ( x ) Genevieve O'Reilly as M.E.D.U.S.A. ( x ) Charlie Cox as Bad-Ass ( x ) Felicity Jones as Molecule ( x ) Arnold Schwarzenegger as Liberator ( x ) Elsa Pataky as Judge & Jury ( �� ) Michelle Rodgruiez as Calvary ( x ) Vin Diesel as Bear-Zurker ( x ) Dafne Keen as Razorback ( x ) Hugh Jackman as Primal ( x ) Wentworth Miller as Logan Denholm ( x ) Eddie Redmayne as Dan Quinten ( x ) Jason Statham as Gignanto ( �� ) Laurence Fishburne as W. ( x ) Natalie Portman as Malware ( �� ) Brad Pitt as Jet ( √ ) Team 2: Jason Momoa as Wolfbane ( x ) Sean Bean as Rook ( x ) Dee Bradley Baker as Hellhound ( x ) Idris Elba as Morpheus ( x ) Sebastian Stan as Triphook ( x ) Emilia Clarke as Slicer ( x ) Michael Jai White as Rogue ( x ) Tilda Swinton as Omnipotent ( x ) Grant Gustin as Hermes ( x ) Patrick Wilson as Mr. Universe ( x ) James Earl Jones as Samou ( x ) Stephen Amell as Hellbound ( x ) Emily Blunt as Water ( x ) John Goodman as Earth ( x ) Carrie-Anne Moss as Life ( x ) Colin Firth as Sunblast ( �� ) Team 3: Kevin Conroy as Ghost ( �� ) Terry Crews as Captain Boom ( x ) Stephanie Beatriz as Pink Lightning ( x ) Karen Gillan as Chimera ( x ) Maisie Williams as Captain Plasma ( �� ) Tom Holland as Hybrid ( �� ) Stephen Merchant as Titan ( x ) Bradley Cooper as Claw ( x ) Will Arnett as Wreckfest ( x ) Chloe Grace Moretz as Talon ( �� ) Michael Fassbender as Darkmist ( x ) Will Ferrell as Buzzwing ( x ) Evan Peters as Power X ( x ) Matthew Mercer as Plasmo ( x ) Christian Bale as Minarok ( x ) Elizabeth Debicki as Novo ( x ) Kit Harington as Megammo ( x ) Robert Downey Jr. as Dawn-Thief ( �� ) Chris Hemsworth as Captain Sword ( �� ) Billy Crudup as Platinum ( x ) John Boyega as Arrow ( x ) Josh Brolin as Ravenger Rhino ( �� ) Zachary Levi as Captain Llamacho ( x ) Paul Rudd as Matter ( x ) Jim Carrey as Tengu ( x ) Ewan McGregor as Gordy ( x ) Keanu Reeves as Purple Bullet ( �� ) Jet Li as Green Dragon ( x ) Elizabeth Olsen as Wyvern ( x ) Matt Smith as Graverobber ( x ) Justin Roiland as Boz'tcha ( x ) David Tennant as Johnny Brown ( x ) Tom Hanks as Inferno ( x ) Jessica Alba as Wind ( x ) Matt Damon as Corrin ( x ) Andre Braugher as Squidominator ( x ) Dee Bradley Baker as also Omegasaurus ( x ) Team 4: Matthew McConaughey as Van Helsing ( x ) Ryan Gosling as Fear ( x ) Taron Egerton as Cyberspace ( �� ) Cara Delevingne as Queen Komodo ( x ) Tom Hiddleston as Gunter ( �� ) Peter Dinklage as Epic ( x ) Charlet Chung as Steampunk ( �� ) Tay Zonday as Black Tiger ( x ) Crispin Freeman as Patriot 1 ( x ) Iko Uwais as Lone Wolf ( x ) Jackie Earle Haley as Deathwalker ( x ) Ray Fisher as Switchblade ( x ) Forest Whitaker as Blacksmith ( x ) Poppy as Jellyfish ( x ) Andy Samberg as Great-White ( x ) Arthur Darvill as Hellray ( x ) Pom Klementieff as Siren ( x ) John Krasinski as Lipleuroden ( x ) Taikia Waititi as Emperor Penguin ( x ) Patrick Warburton as Bull-Shark ( x ) Jeremy Irons / Lou Ferrigno as Werepire ( x ) Daisy Ridley as Fang ( x ) Emma Stone as Photosensisys ( x ) Stefan Kapicic as Jawbreaker ( x ) Darin De Paul as also Vulcano ( x ) Will Smith as Dr. Frost ( x ) Ryan Reynolds as Chase McCaine ( x ) Margot Robbie as Amy Matthews ( x ) Chris Pine as Alan Matthews ( x ) Leonardo DiCaprio as Gordon Turnley ( x ) Jack Black as Billy Bates ( x ) Andrew-Lee Potts as Bob Pratt ( x ) Nolan North as Trax ( x ) Zoe Saldana as Janice Smith ( x ) Charlize Theron as Serpent ( x ) Morgan Freeman as Sand ( x ) Team 5: Ezra Miller as Impact ( x ) Carlos Valdes as Gigabyte ( x ) Emma Watson as Roadkill ( x ) Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Goliath Beetle ( x ) Chadwick Boseman as Anubis ( x ) Russell Crowe as Simian ( �� ) Melissa Benoist as Purple Phantom ( �� ) Cate Blanchett as Lightspeed ( x ) Jordan Frye as Doomsword ( x ) Sean McLoughlin as Captain Jetpack ( x ) Cierra Frye as Firewall ( �� ) Isaac Frye as Cuboid ( x ) Bethany Frye as Bronze Crowbar ( x ) Scarlett Johansson as Vampire Cat ( �� ) Jeremy Renner as Dart ( x ) Jon Bernthal as Warhead ( x ) Danny Trejo as Blood Falcon ( x ) Steven Ogg as Burnace ( x ) Simon Pegg as Liger ( x ) Andy Serkis as Blood-Rage ( x ) Pedro Pascal as Bullet Ant ( �� ) Michael B. Jordan as Poison ( x ) Benedict Cumberbatch as Doomkill ( x ) Cameron Monaghan as King Cobra ( x ) James Franco as Bear-Trap ( x ) Johnny Depp as Poseidon ( x ) Tobey Maguire as Evets ( �� ) Mark Wahlberg as Moth-Man ( x ) Sylvester Stallone as Sasquatch ( x ) Mel Gibson as Frankenstein's Monster ( x ) Andrew Garfield as Black Bandit ( �� ) Krysten Ritter as Nightwatcher ( x ) Dave Bautista as Cage ( x ) Cara Theobold as R.E.X. ( x ) Kristen Bell as Roxanne Oakley ( x ) Wesley Snipes as Nitrox ( x ) Tom Cruise as Solus ( x ) Tyrone Magnus as Dark Marvel ( �� ) Harrison Ford as Agent 0 ( x ) Luke Evans as Frightmare ( �� ) Team 6 ( Villains ): Ross Marquand as Vengeance ( �� ) Alexandra Daddario as Ant-Lioness ( �� ) Clancy Brown as Fenrir ( x ) Matt Ryan as Purgatory ( x ) Andre Braugher as also Azhul ( x ) Bryan Cranston as Death ( x ) David Thewlis as Xihuitl ( x ) Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Blood Wraith ( x ) Daniel Kaluuya as Gargoyle ( x ) Dee Bradley Baker as also SuperCano ( x ) Angelina Jolie as Vorken ( x ) Patrick Stewart as Angel Of Death ( x ) Hugo Weaving as Doppleganger ( �� ) Michael Keaton as Creeper ( x ) John Simm as Armageddon ( �� ) Christopher L. Parson as Demon ( x ) James McAvoy as Hydrobomb ( x ) Martin Freeman as Blood Lightning ( x ) Dee Bradley Baker as also Snowstorm ( x ) John Barrowman as Anti-God ( x ) Ciaran Hinds as Thunderbolt ( x ) And Ron Perlman as Extinction ( �� ) Reception, Prequels, Spin-Off & Sequel: Protectors: Extinction received critical acclaim and was a massive box office success. It spawned 3 prequels, Protectors: Dawn Of Heroes, Protectors: Breach & Protectors: Warfront, a spin-off titled New Protectors and a sequel, Protectors: Genocide. It got 99% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Amblin Entertainment ( Variation ): the logos are tinted dark red. The camera then zooms through the moon to fade into the opening scene on Genesis. Category:R-Rated Movies